polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Rio de Janeiroball
Rio de Janeiroball |nativename = : Rio de Janeirobola |founded = 1502, member of the Brazilian Federation since 1889 |onlypredecessor = Brazilian Empireball |image = Carioca.png |caption = Tá afim de uns produto diferenciado? |government = Presidential Republic (Brazil) |personality = Easy on the eye, sociable guy, like cookies and the letter X. |language = Portuguese |type = Stateball |capital = |affiliation = Brazilball |religion = Roman Catholicism Protestantism Atheism Spiritism |friends = Acreball, Minas Geraisball, Paráball, Floridaball, and others |enemies = São Pauloball, Espírito Santoball, ISISball |likes = Carnaval, New Year Celebration,Steal Phones,Funk,Samba |hates = People that say it's "bolacha",Corruption |predecessor = Kingdom of Portugalball's colonial clay |intospace = No |bork = "Biscoito Bixcoito","Mermão Mermão" |food = Feijoada,Rabanada |status = Alive |notes = IT'S "BIXCOITO",HUE HUE! |reality = São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiroball }}'Rioball '''is an Stateball from Brazilball. The state of Rio de Janeiro is located within the Brazilian geopolitical region classified as the Southeast. His capital is the city of Rio de Janeiro. Rio de Janeiro is the smallest state in the Southeast macroregion and one of the smallest in Brazil. It is, however, the third most populous Brazilian state — with a population of 16 million of people in 2011 —, and the third longest coastline in the country. History The state was among the first to be colonized by the Portuguese, who docked in Guanabara Bay on January 1, 1502, on an exploratory expedition. This is why he was baptized in Rio de Janeiro. The process of colonization began in 1531, with the landing of Martim Afonso Sousa. The colonizers' expedition was driven by threats from the French, the Dutch, and the English people. These nations participated late in the great navigations and began to invade the Brazilian territory. The constant invasions motivated King Dom João III to divide Brazil into 15 hereditary captaincies that were distributed to 12 noblemen. The territory that today is occupied by the State of Rio de Janeiro belonged to the Captaincy of "São Vicente". The reaction of the Portuguese Crown against French invasions began in 1565. The process takes place with the foundation of the city of Rio de Janeiro .This was the second city founded in Brazil. Successive battles of Portuguese against French and indigenous occurred in 1567 and 1568. In battles such as these, the Brazilian indigenous population was practically decimated. As a strategy to manage the invaders of European enemies, Kingdom of Portugalball divided Brazil into two governments in 1574. The general governments were based in Salvador, Bahiaball, and in the city of Rio de Janeiro. After the arrival of the Portuguese court in 1808,The city of Rio de Janeiro became the capital of Brazil and belonged to the State of Guanabara. This condition lasted until the foundation of the present capital, Brasiliaball. With the transfer of the Federal District to the Midwest, the area of present-day Rio de Janeiro became an independent city-state. This condition lasted from 1960 to 1975, when the The city of Rio de Janeiro was united to the State of Rio de Janeiro and became capital. This is the current political-administrative organization. In 2011, he was visited by Angry Birds. Personality Rioball is known for its, friendly personality; (like Brazilball) is the state that most represents the Brazilian people, like samba, funk and bossa nova. Rioball is known to be ''malandro (A bohemian guy who likes to have a good life, speaks of a gentle way, easy on the eye, is smarmy, charismatic but is generally, egocentric, selfish and inconsequential, not into formal work, always tries to take advantage at everything and make the others fools to feel smarter).''It is one of the sons preferred of Brazilball, as it is his most popular son. It has an accent which is hated with passion by the other sons. Relationships * São PauloBall: They have a great rivalry among themselves, the two discuss what is the best way to speak cookie properly. As São Paulo is the most populous state he thinks it is okay to say ''Bolacha (Biscuit) while Rio speaks Biscoito (Cookie) using a lot of the local accent ("bixcoito"). There are other rivalries like the football team, a subject of disasters, HDI, etc. * ISIS: Tried to invade him during the Olympics that were hosted on Rio. Quotes "Without HUE and Samba, there is no RJ." "Mermão Mermão" "Biscoito Biscoito" Gallery BrazilballSub.png Rioball.png Ka16r8l8quu11.png Category:Cityballs Category:America Category:Brazilball Category:Hue Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Olympic Host Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Stateballs Category:Stateballs of Brazilball Category:Christian Category:Catholic